Otto Strucker (Earth-TRN674)
| Relatives = Andreas von Strucker (father deceased); Andrea von Strucker (aunt deceased); Ellen Strucker (ex-wife); Reed Strucker (son); Caitlin Strucker (daughter-in-law); Lauren Strucker (granddaughter); Andy Strucker (grandson) | Universe = Earth-TRN674 | BaseOfOperations = Chattanooga, Tennessee | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Antiques dealer; formerly researcher for Trask Industries | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Carly Soteras | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Otto Strucker was a member of the mutant Strucker family. His father was Andreas von Strucker, who along with his sister Andrea were the international criminals known as Fenris during the 1950s and '60s. Otto, who inherited his father's mutant abilities, recognized the dangerous potential of his family and their powers. He made it his life's work to find a way to permanently suppress the X-Gene, a goal that led him to work for Trask Industries for 30 years until the company closed down. The only successful test subject Otto's work produced was his son Reed Strucker, who remained unaware of his own and his family's mutant abilities until he was well into adulthood. Otto's bitter personality caused him to become estranged from his wife Ellen and Reed. Despite having not spoken to his son for almost 20 years, the Sentinel Services questioned Otto after his grandchildren Andy and Lauren Strucker were exposed as mutants when Andy's powers manifested and destroyed a school. Not long afterwards, Reed came to Otto's antiques shop with John Proudstar, a member of the Mutant Underground, to speak with him about his work with Trask after the Underground discovered was still active and working with the Sentinels. Otto told Reed about his mutant heritage and his work in suppressing the X-Gene, but unfortunately knew nothing of Trask's recent work with the Sentinels. Sentinel Services agents searching for Reed surrounded Otto's shop. Leading them was Dr. Roderick Campbell, the scientist who revived Trask Industries using Otto's research to discover a way to enhance the X-Gene rather than suppress it. Otto volunteered to deal with the Sentinels when John realized they could not fight their way out of the shop. Otto said his goodbyes to his son, and asked him to tell his family what he told him about his past and to protect the world from Lauren and Andy's powers. Otto tried to throw the Sentinels off Reed's scent, but Dr. Campbell insisted his agents search the shop for any fugitives. Otto activated his mutant powers to defend his son, stunning Dr. Campbell and the Sentinels who brought with them a Hound, Pulse, who could shut down any other mutant's abilities. One of the Sentinels shot Otto in the chest to stop him, but Otto unleashed his powers on the Sentinels in his dying moments. | Personality = | Powers = * Energy Blasts: Otto, like his father Andreas could generate plasma-based concussive blasts. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Raymond J. Barry portrays Otto Strucker in The Gifted. | Trivia = }} Category:Strucker Family